Calcinha da Sorte
by doodsduck
Summary: O dia está sendo perfeito, como sempre desejara a Merlin. Estudando em paz. Sorri e convence-se feliz.  Mesmo que não esteja.


Está lá, sentada, desinteressada pelos livros que há tanto jura ser fiel a. Eles jazem espalhados pela mesa e em toda a biblioteca o único ruído presente é o da sua pena deslizando distraidamente pelo pergaminho. (Barulho que ela faz justamente para se livrar do silêncio.)

Começa naquela manhã quando sua calcinha-verde-da-sorte desponta sobre a pilha. Ganha um "E" em História da Magia e um "O" em Transfiguração (Mais do que pode esperar comumente de si mesma.).

Chamam-na para uma reunião de monitores na aula de Estudos dos Animais Mágicos (sabe-se lá que tipo de nojeiras teria que fazer numa aula dessas) e James Potter não dá as caras na sua frente.

Ela estuda (ou finge. Meio que.) na biblioteca vazia e quieta. Está feliz porque as amigas não lembram (ou simplesmente não se incomodam em) de chamá-la para fazer outra coisa além de estudar. (Não que ela fosse aceitar qualquer convite, de qualquer modo.)

E James Potter não a procura nem uma vez só. Nem para lhe dar "bom dia".

Olha em volta para procurar a bibliotecária (nunca admitiria buscar cabelos espetados por entre as estantes, prontos para abocanharem-na.). (Nem para si mesma). Pega suas coisas e vai para o dormitório, feliz da vida.

O dia está sendo perfeito, como sempre desejara a Merlin. Estudando em paz.

Sorri e convence-se feliz.

(Mesmo que não esteja.)

_Joga a calcinha verde fora, em segredo._

_xxxx_

Caminha devagar pelo corredor vazio, levemente incomodada com a renda branca que insistentemente insinuava-se para o meio de suas nádegas. (Ela ajeitou discretamente. Duas vezes.)

Pensa em sua má sorte, que definitivamente compensa a boa sorte do dia anterior. Começa quando sua calcinha-rendada-do-azar é-lhe a única limpa em seu malão. É branca, pequena e, se fosse honesta, diria-a sexy.

(Que bom que ela não era.)

Então suas amigas não a deixam chegar perto da biblioteca. Claro que passar a tarde nos jardins se divertindo é ótimo, mas ela sabe que precisa estudar (tem de compensar as horas que passou distraída no dia anterior.).

(Mas shiu. É segredo.)

Prestes a entrar no banheiro, é puxada pelo braço. "Malfoy? Mas o que...?". A mão por seus cabelos a faz estremecer em asco.

"Só vim te dizer olá". A boca dele cola na dela e ela tenta fugir. Debate-se, grita e se amaldiçoa por ter deixado a varinha com as amigas.

Uma movimentação e Malfoy pára de tentar abrir sua blusa. (Merlin, obrigada, muito obrigada). A surpresa foi quase unânime. James Potter sentado no peitoril da janela ao lado deles, comendo uma maçã, peito nu. (Ela tenta não olhar. Sem nenhum sucesso.)

"Continue" ele diz e morde a maçã. Malfoy, atônito, olha de um para o outro tentando descobrir qual a piada. (Internamente, ela faz o mesmo. Não que deixe transparecer. Não esperava nada de Potter mesmo.)

Ela lança um olhar para o moreno, borbulhando de raiva. (sabe que é isso que faz com ele, mas ainda tem raiva.) A risada dele é calma e rouca, e lhe causa arrepios.

(De raiva. Claro.)

"Só vou te ajudar se pedir". Sob a chantagem, mira um chute nas partes de Malfoy, acabando só por ficar mais presa a ele. Tenta muitas coisas enquanto ele abre seus botões ("Quer penico, é? Precisa do Potter para isso?"), um por um (não que ela estivesse deixando.). Potter se mantinha indiferente, espectando a cena.

Ela tem os olhos fechados, o ódio drenando suas forças, e por isso não vê quando Potter desce da janela e acerta Malfoy com tanta força que ele cai desmaiado.

Bate com toda força no peito nu do garoto de pé (toda força que seu nervosismo deixa disponível). Quer fazê-lo sofrer, mas só o que consegue são punhos bem presos. De novo.

"Desprezo você." A frase sai rancorosa contra sua vontade. (Nem tanto. Quer que ele saiba que o jeito dele a magoa, mas recusa-se a descobrir por quê.) Ele a puxa para um beco por entre os corredores, e usa as mãos presas para aproximá-la do corpo.

"Já me disseram que desprezo e desejo são um só" Ela tenta, Merlin, ela jura que tenta evitar, mas o sussurro cheio de desejo (tesão é uma palavra animal demais) e o corpo próximo, deliciosamente, _céus_, tão deliciosamente pressionado contra o seu, são demais para suas pernas, e para que seus hormônios adolescentes furiosos pudessem ser contidos por sua lógica perfeita.

(Só podia ser isso, claro. Nunca que ia querer se atracar com James Potter daquele jeito, não em sã consciência.)

(Talvez só um pouquinho. E em um sonho ou dois. Nada demais.)

A gota d'água é quando sente a respiração dele sobre a sua, os lábios dele sobre os seus. Ele inicia o beijo (e ai dele se provasse o contrário) e desliza as mãos por sua saia e coxas ("Vou fazer ele sumir de seu corpo. _Você é minha")_, como se fosse dono do lugar, como se _o pertencesse. _A ruiva o puxa pelo pescoço e desliza as mãos pelo peito dele (ou arranha, mas na hora H é a mesma coisa. Pelo menos o gemido dele não parece ser de protesto.). Pega o óculos dele e coloca em qualquer lugar (não que quisesse saber.). Tudo bem que é sexy, mas o vidro pressionando seu rosto não é agradável quando ela quer _tanto _alcançar mais a boca dele.

Enrola suas pernas na cintura dele e ele roça sua protuberância (ou deveria dizer sequóia. Mas esse tipo de medição é para garotas fúteis.) no meio das pernas dela ("Merlin, Lily, _tão molhada._"), que se descobre _quente, queimando _lá.

Um dedo curioso dele desce o caminho que a faz arfar, o caminho que a faz perder a sanidade, que a faz arquear-se e deixar os seios na posição certa para a boca dele abocanhá-los (não que tivesse feito de propósito. Claro que não.). Ela tenta fugir, tenta empurrá-lo, mas suas forças são drenadas quando ele faz aquela coisa com a língua que, Merlin, ele tinha de parar, ou não conseguiria respirar.

(Mas ela sabe que prefere morrer asfixiada.)

"Hmm..." (Sente vergonha depois de dizer. Mas precisava saber o quanto o afetava. Ele rosnou e apertou-a com tanta força que Lily tinha certeza de que as marcas dos dedos dele iam ficar em sua pele.)

Empurra-o (relutantemente) para longe e ajeita a saia e os cabelos, percebendo-se ridiculamente ofegante, de pernas pateticamente molengas. Engole em seco, porque a cena de James Potter sem camisa, limpando os cantos dos lábios, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, era de causar infarto em qualquer coração saudável. (Não que o fato de ela o saber terrivelmente excitado influenciasse em alguma coisa. Não que ela não estivesse também.)

"Vai para o salão comunal?" A pergunta é simples, mas mil imagens passam por sua mente. Assente silenciosamente. (Sua voz traidora não ia funcionar mesmo.)

Potter se abaixa e puxa a calcinha dela para baixo, tirando-a. Ela não reage, simplesmente porque a expectativa a deixa sem reação. (A curiosidade também, mas, não vem a o caso.)

Ele cheira levemente a peça de roupa e ela acha que vai desmaiar. Coloca-a no bolso e põe os óculos, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto e saindo pelo corredor com as mãos nos bolsos, assoviando como um bem-te-vi contente (chutando Malfoy no caminho, fazendo-a rir internamente).

Olha a linha da espinha dele, lembra-se da boca cheia, vê os cabelos espetados, recorda os pêlos que descem de seu umbigo até _Merlin sabe onde, _observa os ombros largos e lembra-se dos sussurros gostosos em seu ouvido. E aquela bunda, ela tinha que passar a mão naquela bunda na próxima vez.

Sai do corredor com a mão pressionada sobre os lábios sorridentes.

_Compra mais uma dúzia de calcinhas brancas de renda, bem pequenas. E inclui definitivamente a palavra "tesão" em seu vocabulário._

_Se isso não definisse James Potter, nada mais o faria. _

Créditos à **Wilhelmina Willoughby**, **Julie**, **Lihhelsing **( a primeira é a autora de "it Burns like me for you", as outras duas são respectivamente as tradutora e beta do Tecla SAP)

Imitação podre, eu sei, mas eu tinha que tentar. Continuo amando vocês, pessoal.


End file.
